


Gods of the Underground

by Strangerontheskilift



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerontheskilift/pseuds/Strangerontheskilift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They left behind the Underground, but not its memory.</p><p>(A series of character profiles, where every character in Undertale is a deity.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Ever since monsters were freed from the Underground, certain legendary figures have remained close in the hearts of the people long after their time on earth was spent.

Stories about these monsters (and eventually some humans) were told to keep the memory alive, to help the monsters adapt to the surface world while remembering their heritage. They are told in a variety of ways, from folktales and religious tradition to long epics and contemporary history. 

The stories all hold true to the basic teachings, though: that Reality is made up of everyone's choices, and what we call Fate is a sum of an individual's choices. There is also a striking amount of duality prevalent in the legendary figures, which fills books upon books of analysis by dedicated scholars.

Listing those innumerable stories would be impossible, so this is meant to serve as a simple collection of those who lived the legends. Stories can fade, but their characters live on.

Heroes, jesters, villains, patrons.

Here are the beings of legend.


	2. Undyne

How other to introduce a mythos than with its greatest hero?

The Captain was the Underground's greatest protector, not only keeping it safe but inspiring the hearts of its citizens in a way no other had been able to. She was a legend long before She was called a goddess, a true hero to Her people.

She earned that title through power, strength, and discipline. Her only symbols are Her image, which is displayed prominently in wartime parades and in propaganda, and what She carries. The spear is Her weapon, long-reaching as Her name is widespread. Her only protection comes from Herself, Her armored scales and scaled armor. Many have fallen before Her, and it was long before She learned to be merciful to those other than Her kind.

Her stories are told everywhere there is an eager ear, ready to hear of marvelous feats and adventures.

The Captain is remembered by all, and is the most popular and go-to legendary figure for the monster race. She is worshipped for specific reasons mainly by military commanders and those who have just come into money. They pray to Her for humility, for who but a hero knows its worth? Humility for Her was a lesson learned the hard way, as it is for many of us.

She is prayed to for strength and courage by the masses, and it is said in many a humorous fireside tale that even in domesticity She was unrelenting, conquering broken plumbing and savagely defeating meals. Gentleness was taught by friends, after humility and before volume control.

Her temples are training grounds of all kinds, The Captain having been both the pupil and master; in any place where learning is greeted as a challenge, and on cliffs by the sea where any movie was filmed with a close up shot of a warrior looking boldly across the tide. In fact, whenever a such a shot is filmed a spear is left in place of where the actor stood. It is said that Scotland with its fierce waves was Her favorite place, and any seaside region where duty is upheld. 

The Captain seems to stray from warmth and dryness, and it is taught that She had several bad incidences with fire. Many find it to be ironic that its opposite water is Her element, considering Her personality.

She watches over all those with passion, for She knows what it is like to care more deeply than yourself for a cause. She supports all those whose fight is just, and have a purpose to their actions. 

Many offer fish to the goddess, which is an easy sacrifice because both fish and Her image are abundant no matter where you are. Her likeness is carved on warships and fishing boats alike, and is said to wink its remaining eye when believers are in need of encouragement. The lack of eye is surprisingly never mentioned in any context, and there are no stories on how She lost it.

Apparently, She thinks Her scars speak for themselves.


	3. Napstablook

The Faded One is a deity often cited as simply being "okay". While it is true that They were okay with many things, there is one sphere of influence that keeps Them grounded.

They really liked music.

The Faded One is depicted as a hollow eyed spectre, but not menacing in the slightest. Music is in Their sphere of influence, just as dance is Their cousin's.

The Faded One's affinity for making music shows how They care for those who work behind the scenes: the stage hands, nameless contributors, the uncredited artists, the unknown soldier. There is a special relationship between the deity and Their followers: they do not forget Them, and so They do not forget them either.

It is said that the Faded One was the only one not taken in by the Rainbow Rapture, forgotten even by the Tragedy. Other accounts differ, saying They had the will not to be swayed by the apocalypse's temptations. Most agree that it was of little consequence to the Faded One. After all, They were already dead and planned to stay that way.

Autumn leaves and misty gray skies belong to Them, and Their name is often invoked when wind rustles through the fallen leaves. Some festivals for the Faded One traditionally have Their followers make and share songs incorporating that sound, and many record labels bear the symbol of a leaf in the wind.

Their symbol is the mathematical point of no activity, (0,0), for there is similar sequence in both math and music.

They are depicted with headphones when used in an informal context, and a fancy hat for official religious occasions. Some maintain the belief that They created the hat out of Their own tears, but frankly to most people that sounds pretty silly. The tear legend is even jokingly suggested to have been created by one of the Brothers in order to further muddle the already complicated historical accounts of the Underground.

In any case, one thing about the Faded One was certain.

They were shaped like a friend.


	4. Papyrus

No matter how bleak a situation may be, there are always those who will hope. Those who will help. Those who will not rest until everyone is satisfied and comfortable.

Those like the Great Energizer will be what those who come after us will aspire to be like.

His purpose is to encourage all those who need it, to give cheer and motivation freely. Many a student with an assignment due the next day will pray to Him for this, or a salesman before a pitch, or an athlete before a game. In the entertainment industry (although governed by a different god) He is best represented as a mascot of sorts for cooking shows. Contestants on these shows are often given extra points for enthusiasm and persistence, as those were among His greatest qualities.

In a more serious manner, He is worshipped and begged by all those in need of forgiveness, such as reformed criminals, regretful politicians, estranged family, and problematic faves. For He too gave second chances to all, some say to the cost of His life.

His temples are in shelters for both animals and humans, cheerleading clubs, and rescue worker's offices. Written record indicates that besides loving the helpful aura of Fire Stations, He also greatly enjoyed sliding down the fire pole.

The Great Energizer offers hope to all who need it, such as refugees, those in poverty, and anyone trapped in a situation threatening physical or mental well being.

Especially mental well-being.

He is one of the Brothers, and though He is usually portrayed as the more positive, cheerful and active half He is by no means foolish. Supporting His friends and Brother in their times of need is a burden, yet one He willingly carries with vigor and a smile.

Energy drinks sport His image, and motivational speakers often suggest wearing a "power outfit" not unlike the Great Energizer's, well, _unique_ tastes. On the topic of modern interpretation, there is also many a parody comic of His Brother calling Him an Energizer Bunny. This is regarded as hearsay by many, but the followers of the Smiler continue to graffiti the bunny-eared god onto public places. The battery industry isn't experiencing any loss in sales, so they let it pass.

Puzzles are sacred to Him, as they are a fun form of tactics all can enjoy. He was trained by the Captain, before She recognized His pure heart and steered Him away from violence. They remained great friends, and every child knows of their rollicking and humorous exploits.

He wishes you the best of luck; He knows you can just do it!


	5. Toriel

All children have to grow up and leave eventually.

Well, almost all.

The Heartbroken Mother is the guardian of all children, no matter race, gender, or health. Even children with less than stellar qualities are looked after by Her, especially if they have no one else to care for them.

She is gentle but firm, giving every child what they need at that moment. None get more or less than they deserve, with Her interference. 

Her symbols are the herd animals, which stay with their children, although She left Her mate after the death of their son and the carnage that followed. She stands as an example that motherhood does not require a partner, and Her name is invoked to defend whenever single mothers are judged.

Her idols are in calming purple and shining white, all soft to the touch. 

The Heartbroken Mother raised many children, and as they all were sent off they became the Martyrs. She had to test them all, battling Her own children to see if they had the strength to survive in the Underground. Still, even with this weight on Her shoulders it is said that She never turned away a child.

Though She is often shown as being authoritative and wise, She was not above a little silliness. Her relationship to the Smiler proves as much.

Sacrifices and death revolt her. She is prayed to by giving flowers to her altar, and burning a small bit of a child's favorite food in times of their sickness and danger.

Fire is her symbol: even as it destroys, it cleanses.

She is worshipped not only by mothers, but all who care for children. Her temples are orphanages and schoolhouses, wherever young people are sheltered. To this day, ratings meaning "safe for children" in movie theaters, restaurants and video games all bear Her welcoming image.

On every child's birthday until they have come of age, they wear a necklace with the silhouette of a goat inscribed with their name. 

She always protects the young, no matter where they may be, and tells them what they need to know.


	6. Alphys

The Anxious Alchemist asks for everyone to know that we all make mistakes.

She serves as a reminder to all those who would treat people as facts and figures, for who better to lose sight of people than a scientist? She calls for an understanding, one of not going too far in order to understand. Remember that everyone you meet is just as much alive and aware as you are.

These feelings of sonder and consciousness are one of Her chief domains, the other being the studies of algorithm and of life. The Alchemist is equal parts raw data and flesh and blood, combining both in the form of Her idols. All those without a truly complete life are Hers to protect: the Robot, the Ghost, people who spend too much time on the Internet, and the Undead.

So much might and math is not unmatched. The Anxious Alchemist enjoyed joyful, fantastic stories of imagination, many believe to distract from all the mangled life, cold numbers and pressing realism that otherwise occupied Her time.

Though science is often seen as cold and unfeeling, She is warmth upon blushing warmth. 

The Anxious Alchemist built the most preferred forms of the Transformer, and helped give His title to Him by ancient automaton scripture.

She is worshipped where people of similar interests come together, where analysis is seen as a pastime, in labs and in convention centers.

Whenever a new episode or update of a story comes out, viewers rub little lizard idols for luck. It is often said on anime message boards and Her other sacred grounds that if one does this enough times, their favorite character will get a happy ending. For television viewing parties of every kind, forgetting to bring Her idol is a tremendous offense second only to forgetting to bring chips and dip.

The Anxious Alchemist, like so many others, was able to rise up and face Herself through the support of friends. It is important to Her to help them in return.


	7. Sans

Time is a powerful thing.

It marches on through everything. It is equated with death and destruction. It cannot be stopped. Truly, it is a force of epic and sweeping proportions.

So many would find it odd that its god would have a fondness for jokes and drink ketchup straight from the bottle.

The Smiler is one of the most mysterious gods in the pantheon. Portrayed as both guardian and hunter in equal measure, He balances gentleness and jests against cold calculations and hollow eyed threats. Despite this confusing duality, He is one of the most popular gods. Especially among the youth.

He isn't ever really _prayed_ to. He's much too casual for that. People just ask for favors now and then.

The Smiler is said to lurk in bars, where His followers swear He often appears to give advice before abruptly phasing through a wall, or leaving by some other infuriatingly random method. They also claim He tampers with jukeboxes, with hilariously repetitive results. There are many, many accounts of Him walking the earth, mostly there to trick people out of their coin or some other japery. They say He frequents sentry stations, where time seems to crawl by, to liven up the place for bored watchmen. Workers at monotonous cubicle jobs frequently set the Smiler as a desktop image, or actually leave a small skull or hourglass on top of their desk.

The Smiler is chilling frost, but also soft snowflakes.

He knows the pain of not knowing, and of not being able to do anything, for what use is time if you can't remember every second? The Smiler guards those with depression and Alzheimer's, for He was shown just how useful a little love can be in a dark situation. He hopes that everyone can learn do the same, and choose to stay in this world as He did. 

His Brother gives Him strength, and so He supports His Brother. For the right amount of energy in the right amount of time can lead wonderful ideas to become fruitful realities.

Sacred to Him are contradictions: the loudest libraries, laziest laborers, and chubbiest skeletons. He enjoys the irony, and never stops smiling. No matter what.

It is whispered in some places that the reason there are so many stories and reports of the Smiler in the earthly plane are because He had somehow lost His powers, that time was no longer under His control. This theory (when believed by the public, if ever) is actually regarded as a fortunate occurrence. After all, would you really want one being with supreme control over a timeline? Many are thankful that that is nowhere close to being true.

The Smiler is kind when needed, and gentle to the innocent, but is one of the harshest judges one can face in the afterlife.

For where His Brother is said to forgive but not forget, the Smiler forgets and forgets and forgets.

But He never forgives.


	8. Asgore

Duty. Tradition. Honor.

These three words and the meanings they drag behind them can be ideals to strive for, but the Regent knows their most common use.

Excuses.

His are those who feel they have no agency and no choice in the matter. Every time someone commits an act of violence to someone undeserving and thinks one of those three words, He is present.

For the Regent used extensively these excuses, and watches closely all who do the same. He is not there to comfort or forgive, simply to remind and judge. He trained the Captain, who trained the Great Energizer, who both helped Him learn that outsiders deserve as much sanctuary as your own.

His temples are in gardens, where new life is sown amongst past mistakes. Or just, y'know, dirt.

Softness is not unknown to the Regent: He was a great father. Just not so great of a leader. His symbol is used whenever a trial is held, whenever orders are questioned, when children are read storybooks about kings and castles and lessons.

The Regent's symbols are His trident; once the use of a common fisher, now associated with gladiators. He bears a crown, the old monarchy, a cracked way of leading. Also, the wig, since He is the only of His kind to have been shown with hair. Many have speculated upon this- does this mean the Heartbroken Mother and the Tragedy were bald?

Every Father's Day the Regent is remembered as a cautionary tale, but the public doesn't listen to history and so His image is gaudy and happy on cards and commercials, usually without any ounce of flaw or meaning. Holidays are about spreading joy, after all, but some remember, and they hold their children closer and question authority.

He mourns His son, but not His mate. She has Her own life now, and Her own temples, and He is saddened but respectful.

The Regent implores all to keep open minds, and think outside of conditioning, habit, and routine, which is why He is remembered on the New Year. If He had thought differently a lot sooner, freedom would have come much faster.

Another way He is worshipped during the New Year stems from the phrase "turning over a new leaf". Since the first act the reformed Regent did was to brew tea for those He had wronged, it is a common practice to offer a cup of tea to those you feel you have mistreated last year and apologize. If they accept your apology, they will drink the tea. If they do not feel your apology is sufficient, they may "turn over a new leaf" by turning over their cup and pouring tea on your head.

Fire is His symbol: even as it cleanses, it destroys. And so, He destroyed-

-but now He grows.


	9. Temmie

(the TEMMIE legend) (is very) (RICH and SACRED and) (known only by temmie)

(this history is known) (to be) (one of the) (MOST) (EPIC OF ITS) (kind AND ancient) (AS the LAND ITSELF)

(EVEN RIVAL SCHOLARS) (agree of ITS significance)

(SADLY) (it) (IS LOST)


	10. Muffet

When was the last time you spied a spider?

Was it slinking through a crack in the wall, or calmly chilling in a gas station sink, or dangling from the rafters by a sliver of web?

If so, was it holding something shiny?

The Arachness holds command over finance, dessert, pests, and other first world problems. She is depicted with eight legs, each holding one of her many, many sacred objects. Most of them are pilfered, or taken through some other ill begotten means. 

In the early days before Her worship, spiders were said to be mangy, Godless thieves who contributed nothing. But nowadays, especially with the scientific evidence of spider's necessity and help in eradicating vermin, a new opinion has arisen. The Arachness was cobbled together from realization, exchange, and a whole lotta legs.

She is worshipped by commoners, for they too aspire to attain a level of self sufficiency and make their own means of living. Swindlers pray to the Arachness for a silver tongue to drain their victims dry, and metaphorical webs to ensnare and obfuscate clients. All leave a single coin from their tips to Her, no matter its worth. The common belief is that the coins are each carried off by Her minions. Sometimes, a worker miiiiiiiight sneak it from Her altar.

Her sacred animals are insects, for they are among the only truly diligent workers in this world. She takes the form of a spider, however, which many believe is indicative of her loftier status. Or that for a long time people were stupid and thought that spiders were insects. It is difficult to determine.

The Arachness is often considered a luck goddess, though from where this notion became stuck in the populous' head no one can say. 

Her offerings consist mostly of the aforementioned coins and the simple act of looking out for one's own. She is the Goddess with the most festivals, which are crowded with pickpockets and merchants alike. Spidery shaped pinwheels and Ferris Wheels are plentiful there, as are crumbly baked goods and hot chocolatey milk.

A swift prayer is often sent Her way, as the Arachness offers financial help to all. Always at a price, but never an unfair one. At least, not to her devotees.

She is a Goddess of the people, through and through, and as such there is very little written record of Her in existence. Her followers prefer to keep images instead, in the forms of small framed pictures, dolls, or even tattoos. One suspected reason for this is that many deny Her existence. That is, until they have money troubles. Which always seem to follow after outspoken disbelief. Be it historical or fanciful, the Arachness eludes written documentation of any sort.

There is one piece of evidence, however small, that absolutely garuntees Her existence.

There is a tiny white spider on the corner of the one dollar bill.


	11. Asriel

The Tragedy's is the saddest story in the underground, for obvious reasons.

The young goat's suffering and contradictions has shaped his many forms: child, both cruel and kind; God, with soul of both Human and Monster; Flower, both innocent and guilt drenched; Angel, both avenging and destroying; and a small echo of the Child again.

His image is placed in public service announcements wherever children suffer, and it is required by law to have your phone accept all Asriel Alerts.

He is not worshipped, for remembering His name and nature is worship enough. 

The Tragedy's, well, tragedy, has been handled in extremely differing ways by the public. His story and life are woeful, of course, but there has been much debate over whether it is respectful to imagine him a better ending. He is the only figure stated here who existed once, however briefly, in this earthly realm, and though thousands of believers have campaigned to change His story they do not realize that you cannot change Fate.

He knew two human children, the first and the last, and they both influenced him in crucial moments with a power that was beyond stars in strength.

The Tragedy is perhaps the most important God in the whole pantheon as an example:

He shows that all can offer hope, and that all can receive it.


	12. Conclusion

Ever since monsters were freed from the Underground, certain legendary figures have remained close in the hearts of the people long after their time on earth was spent.

Stories were told about them, in a variety of ways, and in almost any other circumstance they would have remained just that: Stories. Symbols. Forgotten.

But these stories, these characters, these _people_ were the perfect combination of dramatically larger than life and relatable. They couldn't just stay stories for long.

People used their memories to weave deities, to create their own creators, and it spread like a stain of water on a page of homework. Soon the stories were lessons, then religion, then commonplace. The gods, regardless of how many believed in them, had founded a united civilization of monsters and humans through sheer force of will and determination. Stories can fade, but memory lives on.

Heroes, jesters, villains, patrons.

They were people of the world.


End file.
